


【Hannigram】再见

by Orange_SE



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_SE/pseuds/Orange_SE
Summary: 段子，S03E08结尾衍生。
Kudos: 6





	【Hannigram】再见

“你居然敢不和他走！真该被多捅两刀！不识好歹！”

Will打开车门，刚刚下车，一个人冲到他面前，冲着他破口大骂道。

和他一起来的两位警官马上把那个人拉走，可那人依旧挣扎着伸出手指向他，声音凄厉，面目狰狞。

Jack瞥了一眼那个普通白领样子的袭击者，转身就走，“受害者的尸体在等你。”

Will垂下眼睛，点了点头，沉默的随他走入这栋属于FBI的建筑。

“听说有人向你怒吼，”脱下了三件套的心理医生依旧那么优雅，他拉过椅子，慢慢坐下，“Will，那个人又出现过么？”

“没有。”Will拉过椅子，在玻璃墙外坐下，与Hannibal对视着，目光没有半点闪躲。

“真可惜，”Hannibal遗憾的皱了皱眉，“无礼至极。”

“他冒犯你了。”Will的手指颤抖了一下，他没有意识到，但是Hannibal却发现了它。

“他也冒犯了你，Will，你看，这不仅仅是我一个人的问题。我想那个人的衣着一定无趣极了。”

“我不想和你继续谈论他。”

“保护欲。Will，请别担心，这块玻璃确保了他的安全，而我的品味使我的人际交往中不会有这种人出现。”Hannibal微笑着指了指桌上的画作，“我有良好的品味，这不算是自谦。”

“你怎么看待牙仙？”

“人们对于罪犯无比钟爱的来源是什么？是什么驱使他们向连环杀手示爱？Will你应该去看看那些向我求婚的信件，爱意和崇拜浓的能从纸上流出来，而那个冒犯了你的人没有出现在那些信件里，”Hannibal似乎有些失望，似乎有些感慨，“人们都想要去做拯救世人的基督，渴求着被尊崇的荣耀，却忘了树在两个盗贼中的只有十字架。这是对救赎的冒犯。”

Will沉默着，并没有说话，而Hannibal似乎也知道他不会回答，“Will，你怎么看待咬这个动作？”

“亲密，虚弱，”Will飞快的眨了下眼，“困兽的反击。”

Hannibal显然也想起了旧事，他声音中的愉悦像是丝线一样将Will团团包裹起来，“无能为力却并不甘心，更可笑的是觉得自己看的足够远，伟大的目标，比如让花花公子洗心革面，比如让军火贩子弃恶从善。”他的笑就像是某个孩子刚刚问出了一句蠢话。

“吞咽这个动作很简单。”Will的喉结动了一下。

“但是它关系到你是否足够强大，”Hannibal柔和的目光让Will不自觉的放松下来，关注他，聆听他，“毕竟它会让你咬下的东西变成你的一部分，你得享受它带给你的一切。”

“理解和接受并不相同。”

“只有建立在理解基础上的才是真正的接受，崇拜的衍生物只有粗俗的效仿。”

“牙仙有先天的缺陷么？”

“你认为他对自己的存在感到自卑？”

“愤怒。”

“他愤怒于什么？”Hannibal循循善诱。

“灵魂和肉体的不匹配，想象和现实的脱节。”Will低下头，站起身，“谢谢，我该，”他停顿了一下，“我该离开了。”

“再见Will，我想念与你的谈话。”

“再见，”Will想了想，最终还是把下一句说了出来，“理解不一定会演化出接受，Hannibal，耶稣在死前十分痛苦。”

“痛苦之后呢？”

“我不是基督。”

“上帝永远等待着你坐到他的右边。”

Will苦笑了一下，将Hannibal从屋子里照射出的灯光留在身后，走进了那阴暗的走廊中。

Fin.


End file.
